A maximum number of pixels which may be displayed on a display screen is called a physical resolution of the display screen, which is a parameter inherent to the display screen. In order to reduce power consumption of a display system under the premise of guaranteeing display quality of an area of concern to human eyes, resolutions of other areas may be reduced.